


How To Make A Man Jealous

by Rainb0wNinja



Category: Bleach
Genre: Alcohol, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, M/M, Mild Language, Yaoi, a jealous Byakuya in the end, awkward moments, ooc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-27
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:44:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1666850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainb0wNinja/pseuds/Rainb0wNinja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kensei begins to suspect Shuuhei might have feelings for him, but when confronted, the lieutenant lies and says he likes Renji. With the help of Rangiku and her brilliant plan, it's up to the boys to make Kensei jealous. Shuuhei is convinced it won't work, since he's positive Kensei is straight, but he might be in for a huge surprise. Rated for future lemons. KenShuu and slight ByaRen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Dammit Hisagi, hurry the hell up! I ain't got all day ya know!"

Shuuhei's quick steps faltered as he stumbled, his Captain's sudden loud voice startling him. The large pile of paperwork he was carrying leaned to the right precariously, making the Lieutenant shuffle in the same direction to balance it out. Once he regained balance, he continued his fast walking through the hall and into his Captain's office, placing the pile on his desk with a sigh of relief.

"There you go, Captain, these are todays reports. Is there anything else you need?" Hisagi asked, having to step to the side in order to see his Captain. The silver haired man glared at the pile, and then gave Shuuhei an incredulous look.

"How the hell did you manage to do all this shit by yourself? You're fucking crazy, Hisagi." Kensei said, reluctantly picking the topmost paper off the stack and glancing it over before signing it.

"It's not like I had much of a choice, sir." Shuuhei replied, one thin finger scratching his head. Kensei grunted, going into his workaholic mode. Shuuhei took that as a sign to leave, smiling slightly at his Captain's sudden mood swing. He had somewhat gotten used to it, but Kensei Muguruma was someone you didn't just get used to. He was brash, loud, angry, and if he didn't want to talk he made sure the whole damn world knew. But Shuuhei was happy to have a Captain again, one who saved his life over a century ago. When the three visoreds suddenly showed up, Shuuhei was actually busy with work, so he wasn't there to greet them. When Kensei came bursting into the office, wearing the ninth division Captain's haori, Shuuhei had a heart attack. He chuckled at the memory of him squawking as he fell out of his chair, stuttering up a storm at seeing the man. Kensei had called him an idiot, of course. Shuuhei remembered him instantly, and as soon as the older man noticed the tattoo on his cheek, he too remembered that day.

 _'You're that brat from the Rukon who wouldn't stop crying!'_ He had said, which had made Shuuhei blush furiously in embarrassment. He was hoping Kensei wouldn't remember that part. But after the introductions were dealt with, Shuuhei finally felt like a lieutenant again. It took a while to get used to the change, and Kensei was the exact opposite of Tousen, but they eventually fell into a good routine and the division started healing properly. He had asked Izuru and Momo about their new Captains, and discovered that he was the only one who got along with his Captain so easily. Momo didn't have a clue how to act around Shinji, the man was too unpredictable for her. Kira didn't seem to like his Captain, saying he was too dramatic and flamboyant. But, Kira was a bit dramatic himself, so Shuuhei had a feeling they would get along soon enough. Shuuhei wondered why he and Kensei worked so well together. They were alike in some ways, but also very different. Hisagi didn't know how to explain it, and therefore didn't have an answer. But he didn't think too much about it, he just went with it.

"Hisagi, you finish your work yet? I don't wanna do all this shit by myself!" Kensei's aggravated voice interrupted Shuuhei's thoughts, making him smile a little again. His Captain never did all of his work by himself, and Shuuhei always helped him.

"Of course, sir." He said, walking back into the office and sitting on the extra chair which they had decided to put in there after a few days.

"Che, you always finish your work so damn fast, it's unbelievable." Kensei scoffed, slapping another signed paper into the completed pile, which was much smaller than the uncompleted one.

"It's not so hard, now that you get most of the work." Shuuhei said, forging Kensei's signature on a paper, something he picked up rather quickly.

"Yeah, I bet, you lucky bastard." Kensei said, smirking as Shuuhei laughed. His lieutenant had an infectious laugh, and he often times found himself smiling from just hearing it.

"Although, since I do most of your paperwork on top of my own, it's almost like nothings changed. I'd say you're the lucky one, Captain." Shuuhei smirked as Kensei barked out a laugh, slapping him on the back.

"Shut it, smart ass. I do other important stuff."

"Oh? Like what?" Shuuhei asked, his smirk turning into a grin when Kensei glared at him.

"Like keep your ass in check, kid! Your sorry ass needs me around to train you!" Shuuhei could tell his Captain's short fuse had been lit, and was slowing approaching the mental bomb, but he couldn't resist pushing the mans buttons. Kensei scared some people when he lost his temper, and Shuuhei was one of them sometimes, but now wasn't one of those times.

"Oh I don't know, I did pretty well before you came along."

"Oh really? Says the guy who's scared of his sword? Yeah, not buying it." Okay, so Shuuhei had his own buttons too, and Kensei just pushed one.

"You know, I killed my previous Captain. I'll do it again if I must." He said, dropping the pen to stare challengingly at the silver haired man who merely scoffed. "Che, like you could. I've got years of experience compared to a shrimp like you. You wouldn't last a minute."

"Try me." Shuuhei growled, his spiritual pressure rising to show how serious he was. Kensei grinned, showing his white teeth and reminding Hisagi of that time all those years ago, his grin still scary and menacing. Shuuhei didn't cry this time, he merely grinned back.

"It's on."

* * *

 

The members of squad nine gathered in the small training area, excited to see their Captain and Lieutenant fight and of course have a reason not to work. Kensei and Shuuhei stood facing each other, sword in hand and ready to strike at any given moment.

"Care to make this interesting?" Kensei asked, his eyes holding a glint of mischief.

"What do you have in mind? A bet?" Shuuhei asked, smirking slightly as Kensei nodded.

"If you win, I'll do all of my paperwork for a whole week, no help from you. But if I win, which I will, you have to buy me a round of sake at the bar _and_ do all of my paperwork for a week." Kensei said, his smirk turning into a grin when Shuuhei's eyes widened.

"What? Why do I have to do two things and you only have one?"

"Cause you're my Lieutenant, and I really hate paperwork. If you don't like it, then you better not lose." Was Kensei's response, and then he disappeared in a flash, making Shuuhei grip the hilt of Kazeshini tighter. The dark haired man swung his arm backwards, blocking Tachikaze and scoffing. "That's not very fair. I guess I really can't lose, then."

"Damn right. Now, why don't you come at me with all you've got? Unless you're too scared."

Shuuhei grinned, "I'm not scared at all. Going into battle with everything I've got just isn't my style. I prefer to wait until I actually need Kazeshini."

"Che, you talk too much." Kensei scoffed, lunging back at Shuuhei whose blade met his own. The larger male jumped back, only to leap forward again. When he jumped back again, he used flash step to confuse Shuuhei, who saw it coming and met him half way, their swords colliding. This went on for a few moments, until Shuuhei miscalculated and got hit in the shoulder. While he was distracted with the small cut, Kensei swung back around and struck him in the back, making the raven haired man gasp and fall to his knees. The wounds were small, but they still hurt.

"You're slacking." Kensei said, momentarily pausing their fight. Shuuhei stood and faced the man, his eyes narrowed slightly. "You take cheap shots." He said back, a small amount of anger seeping through.

"I do not! You're just not used to my fighting style. You're gonna have to pay more attention if you want to win." He said, getting back into a fighting stance.

"Pay more attention, eh? Not much to pay attention to. You're fighting out of desperation, there's no real strategy there. You just don't want to do paperwork."

"And you're too damn observant. I like that. But if you don't like the way I'm doing shit, why not do something about it?" Kensei said, blocking with Tachikaze as Shuuhei swung at him. His eyes widened slightly as he leapt away again, needing to create some distance.

"Reap, Kazeshini." Shuuhei muttered, grasping his two connected scythes. Kensei grinned, taking in the sight of his Lieutenants shikai. He knew for a fact Shuuhei didn't like his sword, something about how it looks just doesn't sit right with him, but Kensei didn't know why. It looked like a good, strong weapon, and Hisagi was very skilled with it despite not using it much. The kid was just weird, he supposed.

"That's what I'm talking about! Now this fight can finally start!" Kensei said, a swirl of air beginning to form around him. Shuuhei, knowing what he was doing, backed away some to avoid being engulfed by the wind.

"Blast away, Tachikaze!" He shouted, the air spiraling around him and then exploding out, making Shuuhei cover his eyes with his forearm. When Hisagi first saw Kensei's shikai, he was amazed that someone so large could have such a tiny sword. However, when he learned the kind of strength the blade held, he was even more amazed. Now, he didn't have time to admire it, because it was coming right at him. He raised both scythes to block it, eyes widening when the tip glowed and energy formed into a sphere. Kensei pulled his arm back and then quickly stabbed at Shuuhei's blades, effectively knocking the boy into the wall. He ran towards Shuuhei, wrapping the scythes with his air blades so he couldn't block as easily, and charged another energy blast. Shuuhei's eyes widened at how dangerous his Captain's attacks were getting.

"You _really_ don't want to do paperwork, do you?" He asked, trying to figure out how he could dodge this. Kensei grinned, still running at him, "Hell no."

"Lazy ass." Shuuhei muttered, his fingers reaching up to touch his choker. He swiftly yanked it off and threw it at Kensei, the explosion knocking the man into an opposite wall and freeing Shuuhei's scythes. "Damn it, now I have to replace that one. Those things are a pain in the ass to put on, you know."

"Just what the hell was _that_?! You bitch at _me_ for using cheap shots, and then you pull an explosive out of nowhere? You're a damn hypocrite, Hisagi!" Kensei yelled, picking himself off the floor.

"I didn't pull it out of nowhere, it was in clear sight all along."

"Don't be a smart ass! How was I supposed to know those things exploded? I thought they were some kind of fashion statement." He finished lamely, giving Shuuhei a deadpan look.

"They are, I guess. They also explode. Pretty cool, huh?" Shuuhei grinned.

"Actually, yeah, now that I know you don't just have some weird taste in what you wear. But, you did just use them on me, so I have to get you back now." Kensei said, his hand reaching up to cover the left side of his face. Shuuhei was puzzled for a moment, until Kensei ripped his hollow mask out, and then disappeared. He felt pain in his back instantly, jumping away and sending one scythe flying. Kensei had disappeared again, and this time Shuuhei predicted where he would be next, so he pulled his scythe back and curved it around to his right. The spinning blade cut into Kensei, a distorted shout escaping his throat. Hisagi jumped back, spinning around as he did, just in time to dodge a punch. A barrage of punches followed, and Shuuhei expertly dodged each one, until one caught him on the side of his ribs. He flew into the wall, landing on his back with a groan. Kensei used his air blades and wrapped one around his neck, a move that would kill someone in battle if he wished.

"Looks like I win." Kensei's watery voice said, his mask dissipating. The air blades retracted as his sword returned to normal, getting put back in its sheath. Shuuhei did the same, taking Kensei's offered hand and standing on shaky legs.

"I forgot you had hollow powers, Captain. Looks like I'll need to train more." Shuuhei said, rubbing his sore shoulder. Kensei barked out a laugh, patting Shuuhei on the back, "You did great, kid! I never thought you'd grow up to be so damn strong!"

Shuuhei blushed at the compliment, but then bristled, "I'm not a kid anymore!"

"So? I can still call ya that, since you're still a kid compared to my age. Now quit bitching and go get cleaned up, you're buying me sake. Come back to my office when you're done."

"Yes, sir." Shuuhei sighed, mentally repeating that he wasn't a kid.

* * *

 

After making a quick trip to the fourth squad, Shuuhei went back to the ninth division barracks and found his Captain right where he said he'd be. They walked to a bar that Kensei preferred, chatting on the way about random things. Shuuhei briefly wondered if he would see his friends, since this was their usual drinking spot. It was Friday, though, and they usually got together on Saturday. No, it would be just him and Kensei, and he didn't mind at all even though he had to pay.

"I see you replaced that necklace thing." Kensei said offhandedly.

"Yeah, I figured I should just get it over with." He replied, his finger grazing over the choker.

"Sneaky little bastard. You should really warn a guy before you throw jewelry at him." Kensei said as they arrived at the bar.

"Where's the fun in that?" Said Shuuhei, grinning as Kensei found a spot to sit and immediately called a waiter over to order sake. When the man returned with two bottles, Hisagi quirked an eyebrow in confusion.

"What, you didn't think I'd drink by myself, did you? Where's the fun in that?" Kensei said, popping open the bottle and drinking straight from it. Shuuhei mimicked his actions, not feeling like using the small bowls.

"So you're making me pay for two? I didn't know you were so cruel, sir."

"Eh, you need it. I really wanted to do this because you're my Lieutenant now, and I feel like I should get to know you. You paying is just a bonus for me." Kensei shrugged, taking another swig of sake. Shuuhei looked surprised by this, but decided it was a good thing. He actually wanted to know Kensei better too.

"What would you like to know, Captain?" Shuuhei asked, swirling the alcohol around before taking another gulp.

"There's a lot I want to know, but one thing in particular has been bugging me since I became a Captain again," He said, staring at Shuuhei with slightly narrowed eyes.

"W-what would that be, sir?" Asked Shuuhei, taken aback by the intense look in those brown eyes. A slim finger slowly came up and then jabbed at his left cheek, "Why the hell did you get this?"

"Oh..um..well, it's kind of a long story..." Shuuhei trailed off, blushing slightly. Kensei waved his hand in a circle, telling Hisagi to elaborate which he reluctantly did. "After you saved me from that hollow, I never forgot about you. I remember wanting something—anything to remind myself of you, and then it kind of..hit me."

"So you get the same tattoo, on your face? Were you drunk or something?" Kensei asked in disbelief, his eyes widening when Hisagi grinned sheepishly. "Oh my god, you _were_! You were drunk!"

"I was young and stupid, what can I say? But I never regret doing it. You...you're the reason I became a soul reaper. The tattoo is just a memento of the day you changed my life."

"All I did was save you from a hollow, kid. Hell, I thought you would forget about it, since you were so little." Kensei said, a little surprised at the honesty in his Lieutenants voice. He never expected that little crybaby from Rukongai to remember him, much less be inspired by him.

"But you saved my life, and you were so cool! I remember watching you fight that hollow with your air blades, and I knew that one day I wanted to be just like you." Shuuhei exclaimed, blushing as Kensei laughed loudly.

"Do you know how crazy you sound? You talk about me like I'm your hero or something!" He laughed, sobering up as Shuuhei blushed more and looked away. "You're serious, aren't you? I'm your hero?"

"You saved my life. Nobody had ever tried to save me before." Hisagi said, chugging down more sake. Kensei had to think for a moment, not knowing how to respond to that. Nobody had ever called him a hero, or even looked up to him like this. He wasn't sure how to react. It did make him feel strange, but in a good way.

"I'm glad it was me, then. If I'm the one who motivated you to get stronger, then I did one hell of a job. Seriously though, the face? Come on!" Kensei said, laughing again. Shuuhei couldn't help but join in, feeling a little light headed already. He knew he should have ate before coming here.

"So, Hisagi, ya found yourself a woman yet?" Kensei asked, raising an eyebrow as Shuuhei choked on his drink. "W-what?" He managed to ask between coughs.

Kensei shrugged, "I see you hanging around Matsumoto, just wondering if there's something there. Hell, Shinji said you even talk to Hinamori. I personally would like Matsumoto more, since she's got more going on, if you know what I mean."

"W-well...I...I mean, she's beautiful, but.."

"Beautiful? She's fucking hot, Hisagi. You should try to get with that."

"I-I don't know about that, sir..." Shuuhei stuttered, wondering if his Captain was drunk and that's why he's talking about this. But Kensei looked perfectly sober, and Hisagi knew he couldn't be a lightweight.

"Why not? You like her, don't you? It's pretty obvious, since you're all nervous and shit. Just ask her out! I'm sure she won't say no to a guy like you."

"A guy like me?" Hisagi asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, yeah, you're strong, you're a Lieutenant, you're loyal, brave, and you're pretty damn funny. Women like a guy who can make them laugh."

"I don't know..I mean, I liked her for quite some time..but I don't think she's interested, so I'm starting to...look at someone else. Besides, I heard she had a thing for Ichimaru, and since he died...I just don't want to upset her, is all."

"Oh? Who's this someone else? Is she hot?" Kensei asked, taking another swig from the nearly empty bottle. He wasn't sure why Shuuhei was acting so strange. Shinji and Rose always talked about this stuff with him, and it was perfectly normal. Even Shunsui would talk about it like it was nothing. But Hisagi was acting so nervous, like he was hiding something. And Kensei wanted to know what that something was.

"W-well...um..."

"Che, and you say you're not a kid. You must not be mature enough to talk about this shit."

"I'm plenty mature! I just don't feel like telling you this!" Shuuhei half yelled, glaring at Kensei who merely smirked. His Lieutenant was too easy to mess with.

"Alright alright, don't get your panties in a knot. Look, I've been questioning you, why don't you ask something?"

"Well..um...what's it like having hollow powers? I heard that Ichigo didn't like his too much, so I wondered if it's the same for you." Shuuhei asked, picking the first thing that came to mind.

"It's alright, I guess. I couldn't stand it at first, since my damn hollow wouldn't leave me alone and I couldn't control my powers, but you get used to it. I just had to train a lot. The others feel the same way about theirs." Kensei shrugged, scratching his cheek absent mindedly.

"Oh yeah, didn't the same thing happen to seven other people? How did that even happen, by the way? I've only heard rumors."

Kensei sighed, "It's all thanks to Aizen. He used hollowfication on all of us, and didn't even get blamed for it. We were all labeled as monsters and were supposed to die, and Urahara was blamed for it all. Then he and Yoruichi took us to Karakura Town where we lived in exile."

"Ah, the rumors were right, then. So you lived there all this time? Didn't you get bored?"

"You have no idea. Living in that damn warehouse with seven annoying people for over a century? I wanted to shoot myself. Shinji and Hiyori wouldn't shut the hell up, Lisa just read her damn lesbian porn, Rose and Love joined her, Hachi kept Mashiro busy most of the time, but the rest of the time she bugged the shit out of me! When Yamamoto asked if we wanted to come back, I was the first to say yes. I've missed my division."

"That does sound bad. No wonder you've got such a temper." Shuuhei said, smirking when a vein popped in the older mans forehead.

"I don't have a temper!"

Shuuhei laughed, "Only kidding, sir. Do you want another round?"

"I think I've spent enough of your money, Hisagi. Besides, you have a lot of paperwork to do tomorrow. Wouldn't want you to have a hangover, would we?"

"I'm no lightweight, sir." Shuuhei bristled, despite the fact that he was already buzzed. He briefly wondered if Kensei knew this.

"I believe you, but still, I don't like mooching off of people, especially my Lieutenant. It's getting late anyways."

"Ah, you're right. We should do this again, though. And maybe next time you can pay?" Shuuhei grinned, looking hopeful.

"And maybe you can beat me in a fight. We'll have to see about that one, kid. But we will do this again, I like talking to ya. You're a hell of a lot better than Mashiro was." Kensei said, offering a hand to help Shuuhei up. After paying the bill, the two walked outside into the crisp night air, walking back to the division. They happened to pass Renji on the way, who was returning to his own division. He saw Shuuhei and waved, walking over and bowing slightly to Kensei.

"Good evening, Captain Muguruma sir. What are you guys doing out here so late?"

"We just had some sake at the bar, what about you?" Hisagi asked, taking in his friends tired appearance.

"Ah, sounds nice. Captain Kuchiki made me deliver some papers to the tenth, even though it's late. I swear, that guy loves pissing me off."

"Sounds rough. Maybe if you did your work on time, he wouldn't make you run around so late." Shuuhei said, laughing at Renji's sour expression.

"Well, I'm gonna hit the sack, don't stay out here too long Hisagi. Remember, lots of work tomorrow!" Kensei said, waving his hand as he walked away.

"Yes, sir, I won't forget!" Hisagi called, waiting until the man was far away before turning back to Renji, who had a knowing grin on his face.

"Don't say it." Hisagi said, glaring at Renji who started laughing.

"Say what? That you finally had a drink with him? Shit, I wish Byakuya would do that with me. So, did you tell him?"

"Of course not! Why would I?" Shuuhei asked, face reddening.

"Um, because you want to? Come on, at least just give him some signs!"

"No way! Then he'll find out and probably kill me." Shuuhei grimaced at the thought.

"Oh he will not, you big baby. Come on, you have to tell him eventually. You've been hiding this for years, and now you have a chance to tell him! Don't pussy out!"

"And what about you? You've had plenty of years to tell your Captain."

"Don't put this on me. You just had drinks with the guy, that's way more than what I've done with Byakuya! I just want you to be happy, Shuuhei."

"I'll tell him when I think it's the right time, alright? I'm just scared he'll reject me. He's one of the straightest guys I know! He even said he thought Rangiku was hot!"

"Yeah, well, I remember you saying the same thing. Just don't sell yourself short, okay? You're a great guy, and I'm sure he feels something towards you. You just need to make him realize that."

"Even if he feels something, it won't be what I feel for him. I love him, Renji."

"I know. Just remember to try, alright? Drop subtle hints."

"Right...subtle..."


	2. Chapter 2

"Say, Kensei, shouldn't you be doing paperwork? Tell me you didn't leave it all for your Lieutenant _again_." Shinji said, taking a sip of sake.

"He lost a bet, so it's not my problem. Besides, it's my lunch break, I can do what I want. Shouldn't _you_ be doing paperwork?" Kensei shot back, rolling his eyes as Shinji merely shrugged.

"Momo's got it under control."

"Speaking of Lieutenants, mine is such a downer. I thought _I_ was dramatic, but Izuru is just something else. Kensei seems to be the only one who's getting along with their Lieutenant. Isn't that odd, Shinji?" Rose asked, a knowing grin on his face. Kensei didn't like that look. Not one bit.

"It's very odd _indeed_ , Rose. In fact, a little birdy told me they went out for drinks last night. I wonder what caused such an _event_?" Shinji leaned forward, resting his chin in his palm.

"Like I said, he lost a bet. Cut the weird attitude, will ya? It's creeping me out."

"Kensei, haven't you noticed there's something off about the kid?" Shinji asked, still giving Kensei that all knowing grin.

"No, I haven't, thank you very much. What the hell are you going on about? Hisagi's normal enough. Much more than you two." Kensei responded, glaring when the two Captains glanced at each other and laughed.

"Oh, so that tattoo on his face is just a coincidence?"

"...What are you getting at?"

"The kid likes you, Kensei." Shinji exclaimed, face palming when Kensei cocked his head to the side in confusion.

"Well, yeah, I like him too. He's a good Lieutenant. The tattoo things a bit weird, but he got it because I saved his life when he was little. Plus he was drunk..."

"No, Kensei, I mean he _likes_ you. I can see it in his eyes, every time he looks at you. Don't tell me you've never noticed?"

"What? That's insane, Shinji. Hisagi's not like that..he's a good kid. He just looks up to me, that's it. He can't be...gay..." Kensei said, trying to think of a time where Hisagi may have given it away.

_Hell, he acts perfectly normal. I can't think of a time where he might have acted strange. Except maybe...when I asked him about girls. But that doesn't mean he likes me! No, he's just shy about that kind of shit..that's all.._

"I don't know, Kensei, I'm usually right about these things."

"Oh please, when have you ever been in this situation?" Rose said, earning a glare from the blonde.

"Never mind that! Look, just watch how he acts around you, I can guarantee you'll see it!"

"You're crazy...he's just a kid!" Kensei said, trying to convince himself more than anyone else.

"He's not that little brat anymore, Kensei, he's all grown up now. You gotta realize that sooner or later."

"I-I do realize it! But..he likes Matsumoto!"

"How do you know? Did he _tell_ you? Cause I heard he _used_ to like her, but then he found someone else to chase, and that this happened around the time we came back. Coincidence? I think not."

"Y-you're crazy, both of you! He's not gay, damn it! I think I would've noticed if my own Lieutenant had a freakin crush on me."

"Fine, but don't say we didn't warn you." Rose shrugged, laughing with Shinji as Kensei stormed out of the bar.

_Fucking weirdos! Hisagi is not gay, he can't be! He seems perfectly straight, I don't know where they get the idea he's not! And for me, none the less! Bah, they're just fucking with me. Still, that's a pretty odd thing to joke about. Maybe I haven't noticed..? What am I saying?! There's absolutely no proof, and until there is, I won't believe it!_

_Hisagi isn't gay!_

* * *

 Shuuhei paused in his writing, hearing the front door slam open. He then glanced at the pile of paperwork which should have been done by now, and promptly sweat dropped. He tried to finish it all, really he did, but he just couldn't focus! Renji's conversation from the night before wouldn't stop replaying in his head, and he kept wondering how he was supposed to give signs. He was awful with these kinds of things, and would probably end up making it too obvious. Kensei wasn't exactly stupid, either, and would probably figure it out. Shuuhei didn't know if he wanted that or not.

"The fuck is this? You're barely half way done, Hisagi! What, just because I go have a drink you think you can slack off? Have you even touched your _own_ paperwork yet?" Kensei's angry voice said, making Shuuhei jump.

"S-sorry, Captain, I-I keep getting distracted, I'll work harder!" Shuuhei said, going into maximum paperwork signing mode. Kensei's jaw dropped as the pile slowly vanished, until his desk was visible again and everything was in one, completed pile.

"W-what the..."

"Sorry, sir, I'll go finish mine now." Shuuhei said, walking past his dumbstruck Captain. As he passed by, Kensei had to do a double take, and without thinking his hand shot out and grabbed Hisagi by the shoulder. "S-sir?"

"When the fuck did you get so tall?" Kensei asked, having a flashback to when Shuuhei barely reached his knee.

"I'm sorry?" He asked, blushing slightly. Kensei's eyes widened.

_And when did his voice get so fucking deep? Why the hell am I noticing this shit now? Stupid Shinji and Rose! They fucked up my brain!_

"N-nothing, go finish your work, before I kick your ass."

"O-okay, sir." Shuuhei said, scurrying back to his desk in confusion. His Captain must have had a little too much sake.

_"He's not that little brat anymore, Kensei, he's all grown up now. You gotta realize that sooner or later."_

_"Never mind that! Look, just watch how he acts around you, I can guarantee you'll see it!"_

_Stupid fucking Shinji...Hisagi isn't gay. He just...does all my paperwork cause I'm his Captain and he's a good Lieutenant. And he blushes randomly because...because...shit, why did he blush? Come to think of it...he does that a lot! When I compliment him, when I notice something about him, when I ask about girls...no, it can't be...it's not true! Fucking Shinji!_

"Okay, Captain, I finished all of todays work. Is there anything else that needs done?" Hisagi's voice startled Kensei from his thoughts, jumping as the younger male appeared right next to him.

"N-no, that's all for today, kid."

Shuuhei bristled, "I'm not a kid, damn it!" Kensei laughed, despite his inner turmoil.

"You act like one, though. Getting all riled up so easily. Why shouldn't I call you that, kid?" Kensei asked, laughing more as Shuuhei growled.

"Fine then, old man!" Shuuhei said, back pedaling as Kensei's laughter stopped abruptly. "What did you just call me?" He asked, giving Shuuhei his scary grin.

"N-nothing, sir! I didn't say anything!"

"Damn right you didn't, pipsqueak." Kensei said, smirking when Shuuhei glared exasperatedly at him.

"Who are you calling pipsqueak?! I'm the same height as you!"

"Yeah, but I've got more muscle." Kensei said, flexing his arm for good measure. Shuuhei only bristled more.

"Hardly! I've got muscle too!"

"Oh please, there's no muscle in those scrawny arms. You're just a walking stick, kid." Kensei said, squeezing Shuuhei's arms to prove his point. He was soundly shocked at how strong it was.

"I am not! I've got just as much as you do!" Shuuhei was exaggerating, but only a little. He was slightly smaller than Kensei, but not as much as the older man initially thought.

_When the hell did you grow up?_

"Che, keep dreaming, kid. I'll see you as a man when you've got a good woman around your arm." Kensei snapped his mouth shut when Shuuhei's reiatsu darkened slightly.

"Oh, so I have to like a _woman_ in order to be a man?" Hisagi said, face paling as Kensei stiffened. He realized his mistake instantly and began to take small steps away.

"I didn't mean it like that."

"Like _what_?" Kensei asked, narrowing his eyes at Shuuhei.

"N-nothing, I-I just...nothing, sir." Hisagi said, turning to leave. He yelped as a strong hand caught his wrist, forcing him to turn around.

"Why won't you tell me if you're interested in a girl? You said you've been looking at someone else besides Rangiku, yet you won't say who. Why?"

"C-Captain, it's not a big deal, I-I just don't see why I should tell you."

"If it's not a big deal, why can't I know? Is it because I'm your Captain?"

"N-no, sir-"

"Or is it because I know the girl and you don't want me to tell?"

"S-sir, you're hurting me!"

"Or is it because...it isn't a girl?"

"Captain!" Shuuhei's face lit up, his eyes watering in embarrassment. Kensei was giving him an accusing look, and somehow Shuuhei felt as if he knew.

"Are you in love with a man, Hisagi?" Kensei asked, his voice low and void of any emotion. Shuuhei bit his lip, yanking his wrist free and flash stepping to the door. Kensei blinked as it slammed shut, Shuuhei's reiatsu disappearing. He hit the wall with his fist, shouting in frustration and disbelief.

_He's gay...he's fucking gay! How did this happen? But he can't possibly like me, there's no proof! All the blushing...the stuttering...those sidelong glances...doing my work...oh god, who am I kidding?! The kid fucking loves me! How did I never notice it before? Hell, the tattoo should have at least given me a hint! Shit...how am I going to deal with this?_

* * *

 Renji knocked twice on Shuuhei's front door, hearing a muffled groan that sounded like 'come in,' so he slowly opened the door and walked inside. Shuuhei's apartment was dark, which was odd, since the raven haired man usually enjoyed letting some light in. He looked around, squinting to see around him, trying to locate his friend. Eventually he just gave up and swiped open the curtains, finding the Lieutenant lying face down on the couch.

"Shuuhei? Are you alright? I came as soon as I got your message. Mind telling me what happened?" Renji asked, sitting in a chair next to the couch.

"He knows." Was all the man said, looking at Renji with one visible gray eye.

"He what? How does he know?" Renji asked, his eyes wide with surprise.

"Well, he doesn't exactly know I like _him_ , but he knows I like someone. Someone who is a man." Shuuhei explained, a blush staining his cheeks.

"And? What's wrong with that?"

"He didn't seem to happy about it."

"Oh man, do you think he's against gay people or something? A homophobe, maybe?" Renji asked, not much liking that idea. Many people in the Soul Society didn't care about that kind of thing, but that didn't mean everyone was okay with it.

"I don't know. How am I supposed to face him again? What if he asks who I like? Or worse, what if he asks me if I like him! He knows, Renji, I could tell by the look in his eyes! Christ, I'm so getting fired."

"Calm down, idiot, you're just freaking yourself out. So what if he knows? That makes it easier for you to tell him. And if he doesn't return the feeling, big deal? At least you got it out there." Renji said, patting his friend on the back.

"And then what? Everything goes back to normal? Come on, Renji, you know that's not realistic. If you told Captain Kuchiki that you loved him, and he rejected you, do you really think things would be the same? It's not like he'll just forget it happened! And you won't be able to forget how bad it hurt when he said no! Erm...not that he's gonna say no to you, of course..." Shuuhei trailed off at Renji's hurt look, knowing that the redhead probably thought of that same scenario every day.

"Gee, thanks, I feel so much better." Renji said, voice dripping with sarcasm. Shuuhei laughed despite his shitty mood. "You're such a baby, you know that?"

"Oh, like you aren't? You're in here crying like a little girl just because your Captain knows you're gay! Just suck it up and go back to work, and if you need to, just pretend like nothing happened. That oughta piss him off."

"I guess you're right. Thanks for coming over, Renji. I'll see you and the others tonight, eh?" Shuuhei asked, his mood completely reversed after the little pep talk.

"Oh yeah, it's Saturday! Aw yeah, drinking night! Hell yes you'll see us! Shit, I should probably finish my work so Captain let's me go." Renji said, running to the door.

"Have fun with that! And take your own advice, will ya?" Shuuhei called, laughing as Renji shouted obscenities at him.

"Guess I should get back..."

"HAHAHA!"

"It's not funny, Shinji! The kid fucking likes guys!" Kensei yelled, ignoring the stares they were getting.

"Not just guys, you." Rose added, laughing more calmly than Shinji.

"There's no proof of that." Kensei grumbled, "It could be anyone."

"I can't believe I was right! Oh man, I'm amazing! Your lieutenant has a freakin crush on you!" Shinji continued laughing, smacking the table as he did. Kensei felt the need to punch him become unbearable.

"Fuck both of you! How am I supposed to deal with this?! I want to know if it's me, but then again I don't. Should I ask him? There's no way he would tell me, though. I could just force it out of him, but I don't wanna scare the kid. Christ, what am I gonna do? And- what? Why are you staring at me like that?"

"Good God, he's turned into a chick."

"Shut up! How the hell would _you_ deal with this?!" Kensei yelled, a vein popping in his forehead.

"Well, I'd probably just ask him. What I want to know, is what will you do if he says it's you? Certainly you don't feel the same way, do you?"

"Did you just question my sexuality, Rose?! Of course I'd say no! First off, he's my fucking Lieutenant! Second, he's like, hundreds of years younger than me and most importantly he's a guy!"

"Alright alright, calm down already. Just go ask him who the hell he likes. You're his Captain, he's not allowed to say no. Besides, when have you ever been scared to ask a question?" Shinji asked, having finally calmed down.

"I'm not scared! I'll go ask right now, you'll see!" And with that, Kensei stormed out of the bar for a second time that day.

"Jeez, he's so easy to piss off. You believe he'll really say no?"

"Not even for a second. You see it too, then? The way he talks about the boy?"

"Our little Kensei changed sides on us. I have to call Hiyori and tell her."

"Lisa should be thrilled. Someone besides her is gay."

* * *

 When Shuuhei walked into an empty office, he was relieved. Now he wouldn't have to face his Captain. He turned to leave, feeling all too happy, and promptly smashed into something hard. He looked up, ready to yell at whoever had the nerve to run into him, but instead made an unmanly yelping sound when he saw the angry face of his Captain.

"C-Captain, sir! I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to—"

"Hisagi." Kensei said, making Shuuhei's mouth snap shut. He took a step back, blushing at how close they were.

"S-sir?" Shuuhei asked in confusion, gulping when Kensei didn't respond. The door slammed shut and in a flash Shuuhei was being dragged into the Captain's office, wriggling in a pathetic attempt to break free. Kensei yanked the chair out and plopped Shuuhei down in it, crossing his arms and glaring. Shuuhei got the message. _Move and I'll kill you._

"Hisagi. You're going to tell me who this man is, and you're going to tell me now. I'll hold you here as long as I have to."

"What?! B-but Captain, why do you want to know so badly?" Shuuhei asked, his face turning more red.

"I want to know who the hell could make _you_ stop chasing after _Rangiku Matsumoto_. Who is it? One of your friends, Izuru maybe?"

"No! He's just a friend! Captain, this is—"

"Maybe one of the Lieutenants?"

"S-sir—"

"Or...one of the Captains? Let's see, it can't be old man Yamamoto, so that leaves...Rose? No, he's too dramatic for a guy like you. Shinji? Maybe. But he's obviously straight, at least I think...either way, I doubt it's him. Am I wrong?"

"C-Captain _Hirako_? _No_!"

"Good. That would probably scar me for life. Although I could give him so much shit for that. Anyways, could it be Byakuya? He's kind of feminine, I could see that. But he's so damn serious all the time, with that giant stick up his ass. No, it can't be him. Komamura?"

"Ew!"

"My thoughts exactly. There's no damn way it's Kyoraku or Ukitake. Toshiro? He's way too young. Kurotsuchi?" Kensei had to stop and gag, Shuuhei doing the same. "Hell no. So who does that leave, Hisagi?"

"Why are you assuming it's a Captain?" Shuuhei asked, his eyes starting to water.

_He knows...God, he knows! I'm going to get demoted..._

"Who does it leave, Hisagi."

_I'm going to get transferred to a different division..._

"Damn it, Hisagi, look at me!"

_He's going to hate me...forever. I'll never get to see him again...no...no!_

"It's...it's Renji!"

"..."

"..."

"...What?"

* * *

 "You said WHAT?!" Renji spit out his sake, effectively spraying it over the others.

"I'm sorry! I panicked and it was the first thing I came up with!"

"You _idiot_! That was your big chance and you blew it! You have to go back and tell him the truth!"

"I can't do it, Renji! I tried, I really did, but then I started thinking about how he would take it and...I just couldn't do it. It's too much." Shuuhei said, his voice gradually getting softer. Renji sighed, not quite knowing what to do. He understood completely, having felt the same way with Byakuya.

"Maybe you _shouldn't_ tell him." Rangiku said, speaking up for the first time.

"What?" Both Renji and Shuuhei asked, looking more confused.

"Hear me out. If he thinks you like Renji, maybe he'll get jealous."

"Rangiku, he's straight. Why would he get jealous?" Shuuhei asked, raising an eyebrow at the busty woman.

"Look, I know a thing or two about guys, just trust me. Boys want what other boys want."

"Wouldn't that make Captain Muguruma want Renji..? Since you know...Shuuhei would want him..." Kira said, a drunken blush already forming.

"Hush! Alright fine, Renji can act like he wants Shuuhei too."

"No way!" Renji said, holding his arms out in the shape of an 'x.'

"Ugh, you're both impossible. Okay, here's the plan, and you're both going to do it!" Rangiku then began whispering this plan of hers to the two, laughing happily at their uncomfortable faces. This was going to be good.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day was probably the worst day for Shuuhei, since he had to put the _plan_ into action. Renji wasn't thrilled either. Damn Rangiku and her crazy plans! The two male lieutenants walked by the ninth division, and just in time to see Kensei walking by. Yes, the fates were laughing at Hisagi right now. They were at a distance, so Kensei only saw them walking, he couldn't hear what they were saying. He did grumble a bit, remembering yesterday, and somewhere deep inside he felt...strange. When Shuuhei blurted out Renji's name instead of his own, he felt an odd pang of something in his chest. A normal person would call it disappointment, but Kensei was far too deep in denial to admit that.

"Okay, there he is, pretend like something funny just happened." Renji said, narrowing his eyes as Shuuhei gave him a deadpan look. "Laugh, damn it!"

"I can't just make myself laugh, idiot. There's nothing funny going on." Shuuhei said, jumping as Renji poked his sides. "W-what are you doing?!"

"I know you're ticklish. Just laugh a little so he sees how _happy_ you are around me! Do it!" Renji said, jabbing harder and laughing evilly as Shuuhei burst into a fit of giggles, effectively getting Kensei's attention. From his perspective, all he saw was the two laughing, and a small blush on Shuuhei's face. Something stirred inside him, something dark and heavy, but he brushed it off.

_Che...who cares if the kid likes that pineapple? At least it's not me. I'm probably just getting sick...that's why I feel so bad. Yep, that has to be it._

"Did it work?" Shuuhei asked after the man disappeared, rubbing his stomach which was now sore.

"Dunno. He gave us a weird look. That could mean anything. Looks like we have to move on to step two."

"Fuck, I was hoping we wouldn't have to do that!"

* * *

 

Much later in the afternoon, Shuuhei waited in the bar with Renji, knowing his Captain usually came here for lunch. He could see Shinji and Rose from across the room, glancing at them and whispering about something. Shuuhei felt completely uncomfortable. The feeling intensified when Kensei walked in, saw him, and quickly acted like he didn't. The three talked, Kensei avoiding eye contact while the other two continued glancing and laughing about something, which pissed Kensei off.

"Alright, this is gonna suck, but let's hope it works. You need to blush." Renji said, pinching the bridge of his nose when Shuuhei glared.

"I can't just blush out of nowhere! Are you stupid?"

"Okay, fine, you made me do this. Think about him naked." Renji said, thanking whatever god there was that his back was facing Kensei. He didn't want to look at the guy right now.

"W-what? _Renji_!" Shuuhei said, feeling his face begin to warm up. Unfortunately, Renji didn't stop there.

"Just do it! Think about him naked, in your room, in your _bed_. Think about sex."

"Renji! Stop it!"

"Fuck, I _hate_ this plan. Think about him fucking you, until you can't even see straight and your bed breaks in half. Just do it so I never have to relive this god awful experience again! I want to puke so damn bad...ugh..."

"A-ah! Th-thats- b-but! Gah!" Okay, mission accomplished, Shuuhei's been reduced to a stuttering tomato.

"Oi, look, he's blushing over there. I wonder what they're talking about so privately? Any thoughts, Kensei?"

"Fuck you."

* * *

 

"Do we _really_ need to do step three? I think he's had enough for one day." Shuuhei said, running a hand through his hair. They were now outside of Kensei's office, talking quietly so the man wouldn't hear.

"You think _I'm_ enjoying this? We have no choice! You want him to be jealous, so this is what you do. Now, just follow my lead, and try to pretend like I'm him."

"Why would I- oh never mind."

"So, did you have fun today? I gotta say, I wasn't expecting the sudden invitation to go drink, especially on your day off." Renji said, loud enough for Kensei to hear. Said Captain looked up at the door, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Of course I did. I-I'm never too busy to have a few drinks with you." Shuuhei said, feeling encouraged when Renji gave him a thumbs up. So far so good.

"Ha, good to know! We have to do it again sometime. I like hanging out with you, Shuuhei." Renji said, paying close attention to Kensei's reiatsu. He smirked when it started getting higher and more angry.

"I-I like hanging out with you too, Renji. We definitely will do it again." Shuuhei said, making sure his voice sounded shy and nervous. Kensei gripped his pen, feeling angry and confused, yet not knowing why.

"Well, I gotta get going, see you tomorrow yeah?" Renji said, pushing Shuuhei along so their voices would start drifting away.

"Y-yeah! Of course!" Shuuhei replied eagerly, waiting until they left the office to punch Renji.

"Ow! What was that for?!"

"For being an idiot! Do you really think he would buy something like that? It was so cheesy!"

"You mean you didn't feel his reiatsu? _You're_ the idiot! He was pissed!" Renji said, rubbing his arm.

"He was probably just annoyed! He's been seeing us all day, and we probably distracted him from work!"

"God, you're stupid."

Inside Kensei's office, the sound of a pen (and possibly sanity) snapping filled the room.

_Why...why do I feel like this? I don't care if he loves that idiot Abarai! So what if they end up together, and he ends up being in his arms, getting kissed and hugged by Abarai instead of me? And so what if they...do stuff...and someone else gets to touch him and see him naked? So fucking what? I...I don't care...I don't care if I'm not the one who gets to have him! I don't, damn it! Why would I want to touch his smooth, tan skin? Why would I want to run my hands through his soft black hair and feel his warm lips against mine? So what if I can't wrap my arms around his tiny hips, holding him close and never letting go? I...I..._

_I CAN'T LET ABARAI HAVE HIM!_

Kensei ran out of the office, just in time to see Shuuhei walking with Renji. Said redhead felt the sudden increase in reiatsu, and knew the man was on a rampage. It was time for step four.

"Shuuhei, step four, now!" Renji whispered to the blissfully unaware Hisagi.

"What?" Shuuhei said, but gasped as Renji spun him around and leaned in until their noses were touching. It was then, out of the corner of his eye, that he saw a very angry Kensei, watching them with large, _angry_ eyes. "R-Renji...n-no..."

"Don't worry, idiot, I'm not going to kiss you. This is just the finishing touch. I—" Renji was cut off as he saw _Byakuya_ , standing in the distance and glaring at him. His heart shattered. "B-Byakuya..." He murmured, eyes starting to water as the noble turned away. Shuuhei flinched, knowing how bad that probably hurt Renji. Any chance he had with Byakuya had just been destroyed.

"Renji...I'm sorry..." Shuuhei said, completely forgetting that their lips were a mere inch apart and putting a hand on his friends shoulder. The sad moment was completely destroyed as Kensei rammed into Renji, effectively knocking him to the floor.

"C-Captain?!" Shuuhei squeaked, shrinking back as Kensei glared at him. There was a look in his brown eyes that Shuuhei had never seen, and it was rather frightening. He turned his gaze back to Renji, who was too stunned to get up.

"Stay away from my lieutenant, Abarai. Touch him again and I'll kill you." He said, pointing his suddenly unsheathed sword at the redhead. Shuuhei was about to say something, when another blade suddenly came out of nowhere and rested on Kensei's neck.

"And you may stay away from mine, Captain Muguruma." The calm voice said, and Renji's eyes widened dramatically. Kensei craned his neck, regarding the person with a calm yet angry look.

"Captain Kuchiki. I suggest you put your blade away. I'm not here to fight you."

"Ah, but you _are_ pointing your blade at _my_ lieutenant, and I cannot allow that. If you do not sheathe your sword, you will fight me."

 _Wait, now they're going to fight each other?! How did it come to this?! This isn't part of the plan!_ Shuuhei began to panic, looking at Renji for help. He was too shocked to be of any help, and could only stare at Byakuya.

"Why the sudden urge to protect him, Byakuya? He's not some weak little piece of shit. He can fight for himself."

"I could say the same about yours. However, I'm afraid your lieutenant now has a problem with me, because he dared to lay a hand on _mine_. I will not stand for such a thing." Byakuya said, and was suddenly behind Shuuhei and holding his sword against his neck, using his other hand to restrain Hisagi's own. Kensei growled. Renji then picked a good time to snap out of it.

"W-wait! There's been a misunderstanding, everyone just calm down!" He said, finally standing back up.

"Explain yourself, Renji." Byakuya said, not releasing Shuuhei, who at this point looked like he was going to pass out or start crying. Maybe both.

"L-look, I was just pretending to like Shuuhei because Rangiku made a plan for us to make Captain Muguruma jealous!" He said, giving Shuuhei an apologetic look. There was a moment of silence, and then Byakuya calmly sheathed his sword and turned away.

"Renji, come with me. We need to have a talk." Byakuya said, and Renji obeyed immediately, following his Captain like a lost puppy. Shuuhei released a breath he didn't know he was holding, and dared to look at his Captain, who was giving him the most hateful look he had ever seen.

"What does he mean by making me jealous, Hisagi." It wasn't really a question, but Shuuhei felt compelled to answer.

"I...I lied to you, Captain...when you asked who I liked...it's not Renji." Shuuhei said, suddenly finding his feet very interesting.

"You lied to me? Why the hell would you lie? And then go off and make a plan to get me jealous? What the fuck, Hisagi?" Kensei asked, raising his voice slightly. Shuuhei felt his eyes sting, and wanted nothing more than to crawl into a hole and die.

"Look at me, Hisagi." Kensei said, grabbing the younger man by the chin and forcing him to look when he wouldn't do so by himself. Shuuhei screwed his eyes shut, blushing furiously and hating himself for letting tears stream down his face. Kensei sighed, his anger dissipating in a flash.

"Tch, you're still such a crybaby." He said, wiping away the tears with his thumb. Shuuhei's eyes snapped open, and his blush intensified tenfold.

"I..I am not..." Shuuhei said, sniffling a little. Kensei found him incredibly adorable at that moment, and felt an overwhelming desire to kiss him.

So he did.

Shuuhei was pretty sure his eyes had never been so wide, and it took him a moment to realize what was happening. Once he did, though, he reacted immediately. He wrapped his arms around Kensei's neck, putting more passion into the kiss. The silver haired man gripped Shuuhei's hips, bringing their bodies closer until they pressed flush against each other. The need for air became too much, and they broke apart, gasping for air. Shuuhei rested his head on the older mans shoulder, not wanting to move away.

"C-Captain? What...what was that?" He asked after catching his breath.

"Don't ever try to make me jealous again, got it? I damn near killed Abarai." Kensei said, hugging Shuuhei tighter.

"But..but why?"

"Isn't it obvious, Hisagi?"

"I want to hear you say it." Shuuhei said, looking into Kensei's eyes. The man gave him a stubborn look, but then smirked.

"Let me hear you say the truth first. Tell me what I wanted to know yesterday." He said, chuckling when Shuuhei's blush came back full force.

"I...I like you, Captain...I like you _a lot_. I'm sorry for lying, I just panicked and...I didn't think you would like me back."

"Why wouldn't I? You're perfect, Hisagi. That's why I got so jealous. The thought of someone else touching you...drove me insane. I realized that I liked you, way more than I should." Kensei said, almost laughing at Shuuhei's bewildered face.

"B-but...you're straight! You even said Rangiku was hot! I...I'm not your type, Captain!"

"Rangiku _is_ hot, but I never said you weren't too. In fact, I think you might just be hotter. And who says you're not my type? Even if you're a guy, you're fucking perfect." Kensei said, stroking Hisagi's cheek lovingly.

"B-but...but..."

"Let's go inside, ne? You need to sit down for a bit." Kensei said, leading the confused lieutenant inside and back into his office, plopping him down in the extra chair just like the other day.

"Captain...I'm having a hard time understanding what just happened. I'm happy you like me, don't get me wrong, it's just so...sudden. I wasn't expecting this to actually work, the plan I mean." Shuuhei said, giving Kensei a concerned look. The older man sighed, running a hand through his mussed up hair.

"Look, I wasn't planning on this happening either. This whole time, Shinji and Rose have been telling me things about you, like that you like me. I didn't believe it, but then...I started paying more attention to how you act around me. You make it so damn _obvious_ , yet I never even noticed. So, when I asked you about it, I was really expecting you to say it was me, yet you said Renji instead. It...bothered me. Then you go and pull a stunt like that, and think it won't effect me? What _were_ you expecting?"

"W-well...I thought you would just ignore it...I mean, I _hoped_ you would get jealous, but it just seemed so...unrealistic." Shuuhei said, blushing at his Captain's words. Had he really been that obvious?

"So, what, you're not happy? Christ, Hisagi, for liking me so much, I'd think you would at least show some emotion besides confusion." Kensei said, scoffing as he did so. Shuuhei's face lit up, and he began sputtering words. "N-no! I mean, of course I'm happy! S-sorry, Captain, I-I am very happy! But...um...what happens now? I mean...are we...?"

"Together?" Kensei finished for him, laughing as Shuuhei bowed his head and nodded weakly. "Quit being so nervous. It's cute, but now I can't see your face. And no shit we're together, you think I'd say _no_ after trying to fight with _Kuchiki_? You're mine, kid." Shuuhei's head shot up, his eyes watery and his face a brilliant shade of red. He stared at his Captain with disbelief, and then squeaked as Kensei pulled him into a tight embrace.

"You know, I think I might have a thing for crybabies. As long as they have short black hair and extremely small eyes."

"My eyes aren't _small_! And I'm _not_ a crybaby!" Shuuhei bristled, punching Kensei in the chest. The older man laughed, pulling Shuuhei in for another kiss, loving how he seemed to melt into the touch.

 _His lips are so soft...just like I imagined them to be._ Shuuhei thought, moaning lightly when a tongue slipped into his mouth. _No..this is so much better than what I imagined._

"How long..have you liked me?" Kensei asked between kisses, his fingers running through black spikes.

"Hmm...since we met...I think.."

"What?! That long? You were just a kid!" Kensei asked in disbelief, looking at Shuuhei with large eyes.

"Okay, maybe not that long, but I did admire you. Then...when I was in the academy...l-lets just say it's been a while, okay?" Shuuhei said, his face erupting into another blush.

"Oh no, you've gotta tell me. What happened in the academy?" Kensei asked, grinning mischievously.

"I...got curious, that's all. I had dated girls and did all that stuff...but I found myself thinking of you more and more. I had this dream and...ever since then...I had feelings for you. Not once did I think we would meet again, but then in fake Karakura Town, when I saw you...all of those feelings came back. I tried liking Rangiku, just to stop thinking of you, and it kind of worked. That is until you came back.."

"Wait, you had a dream about me? _That's_ what started it? What kind of a dream was it?"

"It was...ah...I'd rather not say." Shuuhei tried backing away, but ended up bumping into the wall. He was trapped.

"Oh, it was one of _those_ dreams? I see. Tell me, what did I do to you in this dream?" Kensei said in a husky voice, looking at Shuuhei like a hawk looks at it's prey.

"A-ah...the same thing you do in all of my dreams...I-I mean—!"

"Oh? You've had more than one? Hisagi, I had no idea you were such a perv." Kensei said, putting his hands on the wall, trapping Shuuhei in place.

"C-Captain!" Shuuhei said, his voice a mere whisper. He was pretty sure his face put Renji's hair to shame, and at this point wanted to crawl into a hole and die. That is until Kensei connected their lips, this time more passionately.

"What did I do to you in these dreams?" Kensei asked, moving his lips to Shuuhei's cheek.

"P-pretty much what you're doing now...and more...ahh!" Shuuhei moaned when Kensei's tongue slid over the shell of his ear, slapping a hand over his mouth immediately after. Kensei chuckled, nibbling on his earlobe and loving the reaction he got from it. Shuuhei gripped his shoulders, his legs going weak from the administrations.

"More, you say? What more could I do?"

Shuuhei's response was to slam his lips into Kensei's, any self control he had left vanishing. Their tongues clashed, bodies rubbing against each other, and Shuuhei was soundly shocked when he felt his Captain's fully hard length slide against his own. This was enough to send Shuuhei over the edge, and any previous embarrassment was thrown out the window. Kensei merely smirked at his lieutenants sudden bold actions, and decided to take it a step further. He slid the top half of Shuuhei's shihakusho down, revealing a tan, muscular torso. He was half expecting Shuuhei to shy away, but was surprised when his own haori and shihakusho were tossed onto the floor.

_Shit...I didn't know the kid had this side to him. It's...pretty fucking hot. I never thought I'd get this turned on by a guy...but it actually feels normal. In fact, it feels better than when a chick does it. There's something about the way his hands feel that just make this whole experience better. They're strong...large, calloused, warm...so different compared to a woman's. But I think it's just the fact that they belong to him. Fuck...I'm enjoying this way more than I thought I would._

Without even realizing it, Kensei had managed to get Shuuhei on his desk, and was now on top of him. Hisagi was licking and sucking on his neck, making Kensei groan. He could feel their erect members twitch against each other, and felt his heart speed up.

_Am I really gonna do this? I'm going to have sex with my lieutenant? The kid? No...he's not a kid anymore. He's way younger than me, but he's still a man. A damn sexy one, at that. Yeah...I think I'm okay with this. He obviously is. And it doesn't feel...wrong or anything. Shit, I'm about to have sex with a man...with Hisagi._

Kensei looked at Shuuhei's flushed face, his dark gray eyes swimming with emotions. Lust, happiness, nervousness, love...

_Fuck it. There's a first time for everything._


	4. Chapter 4

The room was dark, only a few slivers of moonlight peeked through the closed windows. The sound of lips smacking together and deep, small moans could be heard, and Kensei couldn't take his eyes off the sight beneath him. Never in his life did he think he would enjoy this, yet here he was, more turned on than ever before and loving each second. Sure, he could name a few things that were wrong with this situation, one being that Shuuhei was way younger than him. But that didn't mean he was some sort of pedophile or something, right? No, of course not. Another thing was that they were about to have sex in his office, on his desk, and anyone could walk in. It was a risky situation indeed, but it wasn't going to stop them. And then, of course, there was the fact that their relationship would change forever after this. Yet somehow, Kensei found himself wanting that. He could actually picture being in a serious relationship with Shuuhei, and while it was weird, it was also amazing.

Realizing that he may be over thinking things, Kensei returned to the task at hand, and nipped at Shuuhei's neck. The sounds that came out of the kid were driving him up a wall, and he wanted more. So, feeling that things needed to get kicked up a notch, Kensei ran a hand down smooth skin, tracing over hard muscles and making its way towards the jackpot. Shuuhei remained oblivious, being too caught up in the sensations Kensei's mouth was giving him. He did suck in a breath when a large, strong hand wrapped itself around his painfully hard member, and then moaned wantonly when said hand started moving up and down. His hazy gray eyes looked into Kensei's heated brown ones partially in shock, having not expected the sudden move yet at the same time expecting it. They were lying naked on a desk after all, what else was going to happen? So, he should do the same, right?

Kensei smirked and groaned at the same time as Shuuhei gripped his erection firmly, seeking out Shuuhei's lips yet again. Their tongues slid against each other as they pumped faster, Shuuhei's free hand entangling itself in Kensei's silver hair. He had dreamed of this too many times to count, and in multiple different scenarios, but he never thought it would happen. The man of his dreams, the man who saved his life, was on top of him naked and on a desk, and they were going to have sex. Yes, Shuuhei Hisagi was a happy man. He owed Rangiku a huge thank you, and as much sake as she could drink. Hell, even Renji deserved something for helping. But he would worry about that later, right now he had to focus on keeping the tight coil in his lower stomach from snapping. But between the passionate kissing and fast pumping, it was extremely difficult. Kensei must either feel the same, or he could read minds, because he suddenly stopped.

"W-why did you stop?" Shuuhei whined, ashamed of the neediness in his voice.

"You damn well know why. Can't have you finishing so soon, can we? Now shut it and suck." Kensei said, putting three fingers to Shuuhei's lips. He was confused at first, but sucked anyway, coating each digit in saliva. Everything clicked when one finger pressed against his entrance.

"W-wait! What are you— how do you know what you're doing?! And why am I the one bottoming?" Shuuhei asked, his hands flying up to grip Kensei's shoulders.

"It's common sense, idiot. I don't want to hurt you. And you're bottoming because that's how it is. We're on a freaking desk, it's too much work to flip over. Besides, I sure as hell don't want to bottom." Kensei said, his finger pushing in more as he spoke. Shuuhei grit his teeth at the uncomfortable burning sensation, wanting to punch the man above him.

"You're an ass, you know that?"

"Yet you've dreamed of this." Kensei replied with a smug look, chuckling at the blush he received. Once he had one full finger inside, he began moving it in and out, waiting until Shuuhei relaxed to insert the second one.

"It didn't hurt in my dreams." Shuuhei said in a strained voice, his nails digging into Kensei's skin.

"What did I do in your dreams to make it feel good?" Kensei asked, wondering how he could distract Shuuhei. The raven haired man blushed and looked away, his face still pained. He wordlessly reached down and grabbed Kensei's rock hard erection and smeared the precum around, running a finger down the head. Kensei shuddered in pleasure and got the hint, and then mimicked the motion. It wasn't long until Shuuhei was back to moaning and panting, so he added a third finger and quickened his pace.

"K-Kensei, not so fast, I'm gonna cum." Shuuhei managed to say, and whined again when the fingers pulled out. Not a second later something else was entering him, this time it was more blunt.

"Then we better get on with it, ne?" Kensei said as he slid in, his hand moving up and down at an agonizingly slow pace. Shuuhei groaned and connected their lips, biting the older mans lower one. Kensei moaned lowly as he was fully sheathed, giving it a moment before slowly pulling out. It was still a little painful for Shuuhei, but at this point he could care less. He wanted release and he wanted it now.

"Then why are you going so damn slow? It's fucking killing me." Shuuhei said, bucking his hips in an attempt to get more friction.

"Oh? Then I should go faster?" Kensei asked, his pace increasing ever so slightly as he did.

"Yes!" Shuuhei cried out, making Kensei smirk.

"Hmm, maybe. You're gonna have to ask nicely though."

"Fuck you." Shuuhei hissed, groaning in frustration as Kensei stopped moving. "Okay fine! Just, don't stop! Please!"

"That's more like it. Now, what do you want me to do?"

"Go f-faster, please!" Shuuhei said, burying his face in Kensei's neck. He wasn't sure why, but the fact that Shuuhei was acting like this was actually making him get closer to the end, and he found himself increasing his pace drastically. Shuuhei kept moaning, which in turn made Kensei do the same.

"Shit, Shuuhei!" Kensei gasped as he felt teeth bite into his neck, snapping his hips forward harshly. At the sound of his name coming out of Kensei's mouth, Shuuhei lost it, and felt that impossibly tight coil in his stomach finally snap. He cried out, and the walls around Kensei's throbbing member tightened as he came. Realizing what was happening, Kensei too snapped, releasing himself inside of Shuuhei. Once he came off his high, Kensei collapsed on top of Shuuhei, both of them gasping for air.

"You're heavy, I hope you know that." Shuuhei finally managed to say, smacking Kensei half heartedly.

"You weren't complaining a few minutes ago." Kensei replied, burying his face in Shuuhei's hair.

"Yeah, that's because you weren't using me as a mattress. Are you smelling me?" Shuuhei asked, shuddering as Kensei pulled out and got off of the desk.

"Get dressed, we're going to bed." Kensei said, ignoring the question.

"Do I have to? I'm lazy right now." Hisagi groaned, rolling off and getting onto his feet. Kensei shrugged, pulling his hakama back on.

"Don't then, but if someone comes looking for us and they find you naked in my bed, it's your fault."

"You ruin everything." Shuuhei sighed, pulling his uniform on. Kensei led him to his quarters, making sure to lock his bedroom door behind him.

"I wouldn't say that. I did just make your dreams come true." The silver haired visored said, wrapping his arms around Shuuhei's middle and pulling him into bed.

"Shut up. Do you always get so cuddley after sex?" Shuuhei had to ask, noticing how Kensei held him close.

"Nope." Was his response. Shuuhei smiled, looking up at Kensei. Somewhere along the line, his hair had deflated, and now lay flat against his head.

"You look like you did all those years ago, only with piercings." Shuuhei said, one hand smoothing out any stray hairs.

"So you pet me? Che, and you call me cuddley."

"What can I say? You're like a big teddy bear. I have to pet you."

"Shut it, kid." Kensei said, his eyes drooping. Shuuhei chuckled, resting his head on the older mans chest and yawning.

"Fine, old man."

"You're lucky I'm tired."

"I'm lucky in a lot of ways. I did just have sex with you, and now we're sleeping together." Shuuhei said, his eyes closing.

"Aren't those the same things?"

"Shut up. You know what I mean." Shuuhei grabbed Kensei's chin and pulled it down, their lips coming together softly.

"I'm lucky too. I think somewhere inside, I've always wanted this with you. I just forced those thoughts away. But now that I get to do these types of things with you, I'm really happy. I love you, Shuuhei." Kensei said, kissing his lover again to prove his point.

"I love you too, Kensei. Now let's get some sleep, ne? You wore me out."

"Che, I know I did."

* * *

 

Two sets of accusing brown eyes were staring at Kensei, their eyebrows quirked questioningly and knowing grins on their faces. The visored glared pointedly at some space off to the side, not wanting to look at his two friends. They knew, he could tell they did, he just didn't know how. As soon as he walked into the bar they had given him the look, and he finally gave up on asking and decided to keep quiet. Although, it was getting hard to continue glaring at the wall, so he dared to look back at them. His glare intensified.

"What the fuck is it?!" He yelled, hands slamming down on to the table. People looked, but knew not to stare.

"Oh, nothing, just observing." Shinji replied, obviously trying not to laugh. Rose wasn't doing much better, and at this point had to cover his mouth.

"Observing what?! Is there something on my face or what?!" Kensei asked, and this time both men did burst out laughing, but quickly tried to cover it up.

"No no, not your face, it's just—" Rose had to pause, an ungracious snort resurfacing, and he settled for pointing at Kensei's neck.

"What? What are you pointing at?" Kensei ask, looking down to see if something was on his haori. Shinji was now laughing freely, making even more people look. Really, you'd think people would be used to it by now.

"Nice hickey, Kensei! The kid really did a number on your neck!" Shinji finally managed to say, and Kensei immediately slapped a hand over a spot he knew Shuuhei had paid too much attention to, his face erupting in a blush.

"Why do you assume Shuuhei did this?" Kensei asked, trying to play it cool. He realized his mistake too late.

"Shuuhei, ne? So you're on a first name basis now? Well, I guess it's to be expected, considering what you two did."

"I don't know what you're talking about! Just shut up before I kill you both!" Kensei yelled, rubbing at the spot absentmindedly. He briefly wondered if there were any other marks he should be aware of, but then decided he didn't want to know.

"Now now, there's no need to get upset Kensei. We all knew this would happen sooner or later." Rose said, sobering up some. The occasional giggle would still come out, but at least they weren't gaining any unwanted attention.

"Fuck you!"

"No, Kensei, that's what you do with Hisagi. So, how was it? From the looks of it, I'd say pretty damn good."

"Shut the fuck up, Shinji! I'm not telling you anything." Kensei said, slumping in his seat. That was probably the closest thing they would get to a confession.

"Oh calm down, Kensei. We don't care, as long as you're happy. Besides, I hear you're not the only one hooking up with his lieutenant." Rose said, getting that look that clearly said gossip. Normally Kensei wouldn't care, but this sounded extremely interesting.

"Who else? And just where did you hear this?"

"I overheard some squad members talking about how they passed by the sixth division and heard things. They didn't actually look...but it apparently sounded like Abarai and Kuchiki making some pretty obscene noises. Now, I don't usually believe these things, but we all know how Kuchiki is. He doesn't make obscene noises. Hell, he barely talks." Rose explained, taking note of Kensei's awestruck face.

"You're kidding...that explains so much! Oh man..I've gotta go ask Shuuhei!" Kensei said, vanishing before Shinji or Rose could ask any more questions.

"Our little Kensei really has grown up." Shinji said, wiping a fake tear from his eye.

"It happened so fast." Rose agreed, hugging Shinji in an over dramatic display, once again gaining attention.

Shuuhei had been minding his own business, walking over to the sixth division to see Renji, when something crashed into him. He squawked as he and the person fell to the floor, knowing the spiritual pressure immediately. Why his lover felt the need to annoy him really made no sense, but right now he didn't care. Kensei was on top of him, that's all that mattered.

"Can I help you, or do you just want to use me as a mattress again? I'm okay with both, but this is hardly the place to be on top of me." Shuuhei said, noticing a few people stare but ignoring it.

"Okay, first off, I'll be on top whenever and wherever I want. Second, that's not why I'm here. I heard a rumor about Abarai, and I want to know if you've seen him today." Kensei said, getting to his feet and helping Shuuhei up.

"I was just on my way, actually. Why, what did you hear?" Shuuhei asked, dusting off his hakama.

"Rose told me some squad members passed by the sixth division and heard some strange noises. Guess it sounded like him and Kuchiki doing the nasty. You think they got together last night too?"

"No way! Oh man, I've gotta go ask him!"

"Hurry up! Come tell me when you're done, got it?"

"Right!" And with that, Shuuhei was gone. He flashed stepped to the sixth division, checking to make sure Renji was in the office before entering. The redhead was doing paperwork, looking perfectly normal, yet something in his reiatsu felt different. Hearing someone enter the office, Renji looked up and promptly grinned like an idiot.

"Shuuhei, you'll never believe what happened! Okay, so after I left last night with Byakuya, he took me to the office and practically jumped me! It was like, he started licking my neck you know, and then we—"

"Renji! I don't need the dirty details, please, the mental images are too much. I just wanted to know if the rumors were true." Shuuhei said, face palming at how blunt Renji could be.

"Rumors? It barely happened last night, who the hell knows?" Renji asked, his earlier happiness being replaced with confusion. Shuuhei told him what Kensei heard, laughing at the dark crimson blush that spread over the tattoed mans face.

"So, yeah, someone heard you guys."

"Oh shit, that's fucking embarrassing. Well, I guess we don't need to bother telling anyone if there's already rumors. But..erm...let's just not tell Byakuya, ne? I don't think he'll let those squad members live.."

"Tell me what, Renji?" A deep voice asked, making Renji make an unmanly yelp and jump.

"B-B-Byakuya! I mean, C-Captain! I mean—"

"Renji, calm yourself, I told you to call me Byakuya. Lieutenant Hisagi, do you have business with my lieutenant, or do you simply intend to distract him from work?" Byakuya turned his cold eyes to Shuuhei, making the raven haired man laugh nervously and back away. Apparently Byakuya wasn't over the whole jealousy ordeal.

"N-no, I was just leaving, my apologies sir." He said, waving shortly to Renji before disappearing.

"I think you've officially scared him, Byakuya." Renji said, standing to wrap his arms around the shorter man.

"Good. Those were my intentions."

Shuuhei practically ran into the ninth division, still feeling the chilling stare of Byakuya Kuchiki. He walked quickly into Kensei's office, closing the door behind him and taking a calming breath. Kensei paused in his work, staring up at Shuuhei curiously.

"Something wrong? Did they fuck or not?" Kensei asked, his eyes widening as Shuuhei placed himself right in his lap.

"Yes, they did, and Captain Kuchiki is still very much angry about last night. I don't know how Renji manages to deal with that guy. He's fucking scary."

"That's why you're sitting on me? Che, aren't you supposed to be a lieutenant?" Regardless of his words, Kensei wrapped his arms around Shuuhei's waist and nuzzled his neck.

"Fuck you."

"Yeah? You sure you're up for that after last night? I noticed the limp, you know."

"Again, fuck you." Shuuhei said, ignoring the smug look he was getting from Kensei. His body went slack as Kensei bit his neck, a smoothe tongue gliding over the mark.

"You asked for it."

**_Much, much later in the tenth division..._ **

"Matsumoto, where are you? I need those papers, now!" An irate Toshiro yelled, walking into his office where Rangiku usually slept. Sure enough, she was lying on the couch, passed out as usual. What surprised the Captain was the larger than usual amount of sake bottles around her. "MATSUMOTO!" He yelled, effectively waking the busty woman.

"Hmmm? Oh, Captain! You're up early! But..why are you in my room?" She asked, sitting up with a stretch.

"First of all, it's nearly ten at night. Second, you're in my office and third what the hell is with all of this sake?!"

"Huh? Oh, these! Well, let's just say I did a favor and this is my reward. Want some?"

"No." Hitsuguya hissed, glaring intensely at his lieutenant. Why did he keep her around again?

"Aw, you're no fun Captain! Say, do you know anyone who needs hooked up? Maybe you and Hinamori? I need more sake."

"MATSUMOTO!"


End file.
